


Keep The Goddess on Your Side

by shadowsandsouls



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Dick just wants to get fucked, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Ridiculously feelsy, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, laughing during sex, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsandsouls/pseuds/shadowsandsouls
Summary: Kory is standing much closer to him than she was a minute ago. Her red hair is up in a sloppy bun. A few strands have found their way in front of her eyes, but she is singularly focused on something else entirely. Dick trembles under the weight of her attention. Vulnerable. Exposed. Adored.





	Keep The Goddess on Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Listen Dick and I both wanna get strapped by Kory, but I can only make it happen for him. So here it is. Basically Tamaraneans have no taboos, Dick is really flexible, and likes that Kory is bigger than him. What results is more feelsy than it should be.

            Sensation is meant to be felt by the whole body. Dick Grayson knows this better than anyone. To be constantly aware of one’s surroundings is to be a step ahead; to be a step ahead is to win. This is how Dick has always lived—every part of him honed to feel a disturbance in the atmosphere or see a flickering shadow in a dim room.

            It is _not_ that same hyper vigilance the keeps him alive now. In fact, he cannot feel or hear or see anything but his own fingertips running the length of his chest and a golden-bodied woman watching him. Overwhelmed to the point of distraction by the smallest sensations.

            Dick is lying face up on their bed, hips at the edge and legs hanging over. He balances himself easily on the balls of his feet. He brushes the soft carpet, circles his nipple, runs a hand down his thigh and back again.

            Repeat.

            Sensation.

            Opens his eyes.

            Kory is standing much closer to him than she was a minute ago. Her red hair is up in a sloppy bun. A few strands have found their way in front of her eyes, but she is singularly focused on something else entirely. Dick trembles under the weight of her attention. Vulnerable. Exposed. _Adored._

            “I wish you could see yourself,” Kory finally says. She is drawing two fingers along Dick’s knee up to the thin, unblemished skin of his inner thigh.

            Dick laughs entirely too high and breathless.

            “We did that once before,” he reminds her, smiling.

            Kory turns her head a little, lost, before remembrance changes her face and then she is laughing with him, the moment broken, falling forward onto his chest. “You finished too quickly!”  

            Dick koala hugs Kory and she laughs even harder. “I was done before we even really got started and you laughed and laughed,” he accuses, kissing her ear.           

            Kory is beaming so radiantly down at him, green eyes so full of mirth, Dick can’t stop himself from kissing her. She hums into his mouth, still smiling. It makes his face tingle.

            “It was not your fault,” Kory says, still a little too smug for nonchalance. “You are so pretty when you start blushing.” A kiss to his nose. “And when you try so hard to keep your eyes open.” His eyelids. “The lines in your forehead.” She kisses them now. “And your mouth…”

            Just like that, Dick is lost in her sensation again, meeting her lips and tilting his hips up. They kiss and grind with an aching tenderness. The kind of tenderness Dick carries with him in a secret place no one can touch.

            “Are you ready now, or do you wish for me to tease you?” Like she isn’t already teasing him, Christ.          

            “I’m ready now, Kory.”

            Her smile is different now, teeth trapping her bottom lip. It moves the comfortable warmth in his chest somewhere low in his gut. Dick reaches out to tug on the belt around her hips, making his meaning clear. Kory pushes his hands away and before Dick can ask what’s wrong she says, “You are too ready, Dick. Keep your hands on the bed and I will be very happy with you.”

            “Jesus,” he whispers emphatically. Kory is a menace when she’s _very happy_ with him so he does as she says. Kory pulls back until she is standing again, and reaches underneath Dick’s knees. Pushes them up until his shins are parallel to the bed. There is lightning in Dick’s brain now—running down his spine and jolting him to life. He feels her hands like an anchor pushing his soul back into his body. One of the anchors is slipping down his thigh—dragging—so slowly and Dick can only shut his eyes and feel it.

            Those long fingers find their goal. Pressing behind with balls with familiarity before dipping lower—pushing inside him.

            God, this was what he wanted so badly. He is already prepped and the slide is smooth and hot. The breath ghosts out of him.

            Kory hums, pleased, and then her two fingers are questing, searching, spreading. 

            “Could you come like this?”

            “Fuck, Star,” he groans, head rolling. “More. I need more than this.”

            His hips kick up when he feels her wet mouth on the side of his knee. Dick’s eyes are wide open now. Staring but unable to see anything but Kory’s green eyes, glowing softly, looking right back at him. She keeps her mouth moving, pausing to suck at the jut of his hipbone, dip her tongue into the groove of his abdomen, nip at the hollow of his throat. Dick can feel every inch of her pressed against him, pressing into him, lighting him up from the inside out, touching the edges of his soul. 

            And then his brain finally acknowledges the weight of the false cock resting between their bodies. Dick cannot suppress the harsh shiver that wracks his body. Kory’s soft breasts pressed against him feels like a reprieve compared to the hardness all around his body. He can smell her hair, filling his lungs. Only now it does not soothe him like it usually does—it only makes him hotter.

            Kory must know because she skims her nose along his and Dick can taste her smile. Those clever, wicked fingers curl back in on themselves and Dick bows sharply off the bed. They keep curling, an onslaught, never ending. Dick grips the sheets desperately, still not touching Kory no matter how badly his muscles _sing_ for it. It’s too much and he is too aware and every brush of her lips is another drowning wave of sensation. He is rocking up against her and pushing down on her fingers, but it still isn’t enough to quiet his body and he needs—he needs—

            “Fuck me, Kory!” he cries. “Please, _god_ , fuck me now.” Dick is panting, chest heaving, and when Kory withdraws, he realizes she is too.

            “Yes.” She agrees and Dick could cry. He might be. Kory stands up quickly, breasts swaying. What he wouldn’t give to put his mouth on her.

            Kory bends down for the lube left on the ground, comes back up stroking some over the gold strap-on. The sight of Kory stroking it with single-minded intensity is too much. Dick knows she keeps at it longer than necessary so that he begins to imagine it on his own cock. His body is practically undulating with her imaginary touch.

            Finally, _finally,_ Kory smiles indulgently at him and wipes her hand on the bed.

            “You gotta do th’ sheets tonight,” Dick mumbles. Kory responds with a raised eyebrow and plants the back of his knees on her hard biceps.

            “If you are still able to think about the sheets in thirty seconds, let me know and I’ll take care of them.” 

            “Cocky,” he says, but it becomes a moan when she presses the tip against him.

            “Quite literally,” Kory whispers. And then she is pushing her arms forward up the bed, dragging Dick’s legs with them, pulling him open.

            He is completely exposed and he has never felt to safe in his entire life.

            “Please,” he whispers. Mouth dry. Kory pulls one arm from underneath Dick and places a large, golden hand on his chest. She steadies him and pushes the head of her cock in.

             Dick’s breath comes out like a relieved sigh. It’s all he can feel; his entire world is narrowed down to blunt piercing sensation at the center of his body.

            Kory works in shallow thrusts at first, never fully seated, only letting him adjust little by little. Dick already feels too full and already wants more of that stretch and burn. They had built up to this certain toy, beginning with dildos more comparable to what Dick was experienced with before picking one that seemed natural on Kory’s 6’4 body. It takes adjusting at first, but Dick is nothing if not determined. 

            When Dick finally relaxes enough to open his eyes, Kory is not looking back at him. Her glowing eyes are trained on the entrance of Dick’s body. Watching her favorite cock disappear inside him like it’s some kind of phenomena.          

            And damn if that doesn’t shoot right through him. Call him a show boy, but Dick can’t help he likes to be watched. He lets the weight of her eyes settle over his mind, and push it deeper into pleasure.

            Without thinking, Dick’s hands leap from the bed to hold the backs of his knees, holding himself open. Kory must not notice, or not care, because her breath is hard now, putting real effort into fucking Dick the way he likes. She uses her now free hand to angle herself the exact right way to hit his. 

            “Yes!” Dick is tossing his head, caught between escaping the flooding sensation and chasing it down. Kory decides for him. She presses his knees to the sides until they are flat against the bed, Dick’s toes pointed, almost like a side split. Absurdly, he thinks of a Vine, but tamps it down before he starts laughing and he has to explain it to Kory.

            The angle is so inescapable that Dick can only gasp and let unrecognizable sounds tumble from his lips. Of course, Kory cannot feel the tight grip of his body, but she certainly gets off on the noises he makes and the sight of him falling irrevocably apart. She has her hands under his shoulder blades now, lifting him slightly off the bed. Palms spread wide. Thumbs circling his nipples.

            “You’re moving too much,” she pants. “Will I have to hold you down?” She doesn’t sound terribly inconvenienced. Dick doesn’t think he can make real words anymore, so he only nods as she lays the full weight of her body on his—220 pounds of alien warrior fucking him into the mattress. Her hips are pumping faster now, and every stroke alights a new nerve in him, ones he didn’t know he was numb to before.

            Suddenly the hands under his back are biceps and Kory and lifting and grinding until Dick is suspended above the bed. Held only in her arms. Dick tips his head back in ecstasy. He is moaning at such a volume he’s glad they’re at the penthouse and not the Tower. Every exhalation is a yell. Every smooth, deep slide ratchets him up higher.

            “You are the most precious thing I have ever held,” Kory says suddenly, reverently. She moves an arm from behind Dick to wipe a stray tear away, making him pick his head up. The unshed tears in his eyes all night finally spilling over at her words. Dick knew she wasn’t done.

            “I want you always,” she whispers against his cheek. “In every way I can. Every way you let me.” Kory has not paused once in her sure strokes. Dick can only let out a sob-like noise in response. He doesn’t—he can’t deserve this, but she doesn’t ask, she only gives and gives and _gives_ him the words he lives to hear but will never ask for. He lets his body speak for him. Every labored breath says _I love you_ , every heated moan screams _I am yours_.

            Kory places a steady hand behind Dick’s straining neck, inviting him to look at her. The adoration is too much for him. He digs his heels into the small of her back. Kory places tender kisses down the front of his throat. A stark contrast to the unrelenting snap of her hips and the overly-full felling that follows it. Heat boils in his gut as Kory lays another sweet benediction at the center of his chest.

            She is breathing so heavily.        

            Another well-placed thrust makes Dick squeeze her waist.

            “Oh, god. Unh, Kory. Star. Please, please, please.” That seems to be all that his mind can conjure. He knows what he is asking for, though, and so does Kory.

            In wordless answer, Kory pulls gently out of him and lowers him limp to the bed. Dick turns. Lays his chest and face flat against the sheets and picks his knees up so that he is kneeling on the very edge of the bed. There are warm hands lifting and separating his ass. Squeezing appreciatively. Dick groans softly when her fingertips brush his hole.

             “You’re a good boy, Dick,” she says kindly with a punctuated thrust inside. Her hand finally stroking his neglected, straining cock.

             And _this_ is what he has been waiting for. He lasts only a handful of powerful strokes longer before he is tumbling over the precipice. He comes somewhere between the carpet and the sheets and Kory’s hand, making a mess as he bounces back on Kory’s favorite dick with wanton abandon.

            Kory fucks him relentlessly. Makes it last as long as possible. She grunts and huffs as if she is seeking her own pleasure like this.

            “Such a good boy, Dick,” she whispers. “So beautiful, and made for me.”                   

            Dick keens into the bed. He can’t stop shaking.

           “So beautiful,” Kory says. Again and again as her thrusts slow and she finally pulls out. Dick stretches his legs out gently, already sore, as Kory unbuckles and steps out of the harness. She rubs his back and he calms himself down.

            With a heavy sigh, Dick turns over. Kory is smiling down at him, hungry, satisfied, pleased. Dick smiles back and wipes his eyes and the rest of his face. She understands, she always has. The way he craves to be fucked apart and then loved back together. Kory traces his mouth her thumb and he kisses it softly. 

            “God, I love you,” he says. Kory laughs. “Okay, Princess, give me two minutes and then you can hop on your throne.”

            There’s suddenly a pillow hitting him in his smiling face. “ _If you call your face my throne one more time I’ll never sit on it again!”_

**Author's Note:**

> The Vine: "Bitch! Can you do a split on the dick!" Yes, he can.


End file.
